Jemma
' Jemma' (J/'''ax and '''Emma) is the romantic/friendship paring of the main characters Jax Novoa and Emma Alonso. Emma and Jax met in Jax of Hearts when she was talking to Daniel and Diego. Francisco called her into his office, while Emma was walking in, she saw Jax sitting in the chair in front of her dads desk. Emma tried to get out of showing him around but her dad wouldn't budge. Once Jax's tour was over, she asked him if he wanted to sit with her at lunch and Jax thought that she was asking him out but she wasn't. Jax didn't seem happy to sit with Emma at lunch but he just shook it off. At lunch time Jax met backup with Emma and Andi at lunch. While Andi and Emma where trying to watch Agamemnon from the Witches' Council, Jax disappeared. Jax also exhibits a soft spot for Emma for example, in No Can Do he found two of the T3 after they were turned into guinea pigs. Following in Werewolves in Siberia he helped Emma out of a punishment spell. He also gave up his powers so she wouldn't have to lose hers in, About a Wizard. They have dated for a while until they broke up in The Abyss. Trivia *Emma and Jax become a couple in About a Wizard. *Emma breaks up with Jax in The Abyss. *Emma and Jax have their first kiss in About a Wizard. Friendship History 'Season 2' Jax of Hearts *Emma was assigned to show Jax around the school. *Emma invites him to have lunch with her. *Jax thinks she was asking him on a date. *Jax ended up sitting with Emma at lunch. *Jax asked to take her home. * When Emma forgets her wallet Jax looked happy as he had an excuse to see her again. Runaway Witch *Jax returned Emma's wallet. * He sat with her and Andi during lunch. * He asks Sophie about Emma * Jax tricks Emma into meeting him in the chemistry lab. Love Pie Redux *Jax tells Emma he's a wizard. * Jax wanted to talk wizard to witch. *Jax tries to help Emma clean. *Jax didn't mean to get Emma in trouble. *Jax thought about Emma's transporting spells. * Jax offered his help to Emma * Jax was surprised when Emma told the T3 he was leaving The Fool Moon * Jax makes Emma fall in Daniel's arm and when Daniel puts his arm around Emma he's upset about it * He doesn't like how there are saying sorry to each other * He's happy that his locker is right next to Emma's Daniel Who? * Jax gets jealous when Daniel asked Emma out for pizza and called her pretty. * Jax looks upset when Daniel gets his memory back because he didn't want Emma to be with him. *Emma stutters around him. *Jax likes to appear or scare Emma. No Can Do *Jax uses magic to appear in Emmas room. *Emma is surprised when Jax appears. *Jax says sorry when Emma yells at him to get his feet off her collage table. *Jax was trying to show Emma that he couldn't control his powers, but it was another trick. *He then turns back and laughs at Emma when she's screaming. Werewolves in Siberia Jax reversed the punishment spells that were put on Emma by the witches council. The No-Sleep Sleepover Outta Hand *Jax talks Emma into skipping school. *They both have a food fight at the beach. *Jax tells Emma he used a cloning spell to not get caught. Double Trouble The Emma Squad Missminion The Breakup Emma Wants a Cracker Stormageddon *Jax and Emma get stuck together at school during a storm *They play magical truth or dare. *Jax talks to Emma about his family. *Jax tells Emma she is prettier in person. *The almost kiss. About a Wizard Beach Birthday Bash Zombie Boyfriend Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree BF-Never *Jax wants to make sure Emma is going to be safe when his dad tells him about the last light plan to take over the world. The Abyss * Emma breaks up with Jax and says their too different and that Jax should be with someone totally carefree. Emma vs. Emma *Jax gives Emma a rose a the end of the episode. Category:Pairings Category:Main Pairings Category:Every Witch Way Category:Jax Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Friendships Category:Shipping Category:Jemma Category:First kiss